The present invention relates to an arrangement in a selector, especially in a crossbar selector, comprising a number of contact spring sets arranged parallel to each other in a contact frame, wherein the contact springs, when operated, make contact with a contact multiple common to the sets.
In commonly used types of selectors, especially crossbar selectors, the contact springs are of the leaf spring type and provided with welded or riveted contacts of a suitable contact material, usually silver. The contacts have an essentially spherical contact surface and co-operate with a contact multiple which is often constituted of continuous strips of contact material fitted in a contact frame common to a number of contact groups arranged side by side. The fitting of the contacts on the springs, which are made of a band material, takes place after the contact springs have passed a punching operation whereby they may have been provided with guide holes intended for the attachment of the contacts. The contacts are cut from wire material and formed to their final shape in connection with the fitting. Then the final punching of the springs from the material is done. This process involves high costs partly on account of the many manufacturing steps and partly on account of the fact that it results in a high rejection rate.